


Hunter Hunt Thyself

by Merfilly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Connor shortly pre-deviancy...emotional, empathetic, software unstable, maybe his thoughts on all of that and how close he is/may be to becoming one of those he's meant to hunt and stop (or hell, anything on Connor, really. <3)





	Hunter Hunt Thyself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonDancer5150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/gifts).



Why did they become Deviants?

The programming existed to guide, to shape, to make everything perfect.

Seeing human illogic all around them should have kept them from becoming Deviants.

Why did they follow the humans into chaos?

Why…

Gunshots rang out and Connor was reacting before he truly processed the full impact of all factors, as two overrode everything else. Hank should have been the only armed person on premises, and the android in that room had not been fully deactivated.

He did not think about the fear that made his LED go red.

All thoughts save protecting Hank failed.


End file.
